


Sick

by A_MidNight_Moon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_MidNight_Moon/pseuds/A_MidNight_Moon
Summary: My first fanfic... just a little fluffy story about Marcus taking care of Abby





	

Marcus entered medical looking four Abby, he hadn't seen her since breakfast she's had mentioned she wasn't feeling well but said it was nothing  
He found her asleep on her desk he quietly walked over to her he carefully moved some hair out of her face and gently put his hand on her forehead to find she was burning up  
"Abby" Marcus said lightly shaking her trying to wake her "Abby come on wake up" he tried again Abby moaned and tried to swat his hands away "Abby your sick come on you can't stay here" finally he gave up and walked over to the medicine cabinet and found something for her fever  
After he grabbed that he walked over to Abby and keeled down next to her and grabbed the bottle of water she had sitting on her desk "Abby can you take these for me" he said Abby let out a small protest but took the pills anyway "Hi" Abby said hoursely "Hello" Marcus said with a small smile as he moved her hair out of her face again  
"I don't feel good" Abby told Marcus and he shook his head "I figured, come on I'll walk you to you room" he said  
He stood up and grabbed her arm to help her but as soon as she got up she fell into Marcus "woah easy" he said "you okay?" She shook her head against his chest "I'm dizzy" she said  
Marcus scooped her up in his arms and started top walk out of medical ad he was walking Abby snuggled into his arms and let out a sigh  
They got to her quarters and he laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket he stayed with her until she fell asleep but as soon as he got up her shot out from under the blanket and grabbed his hand "Stay?" She asked Marcus froze for a moment and nodded his head and got under the blankets with her "Better?" He asked "Yeah" she said as she snuggled in to him


End file.
